The Secret Life of Adepts: Bring Me To Life
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Set after Babysitter Mia, which means Isaac and Mia are a couple in this story. Mia is alone and scared in a world she doesn't understand. Can she survive in a place where her biggest nightmares could come true? One shot songfic IsaacMia


!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PROLOGUE  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lord Cynic: "No, sorry, not a Mercury Matchmaker update. Instead, it's a one-shot (my second GS one-shot) and another song fic. However, it's not one of my songs - it's Evanescence's first song: "Bring me back to life". For clarification's sake, this is set after Babysitter Mia, so Isaac and Mia are already a couple. So as you can guess, this is another Mudshipper, so without further ado I'll get on with the fanfic... after the disclaimer." 

=

Lord Cynic: "I don't own Golden Sun, they belong to Nintendo and Camelot Soft. Oh, and apparently E3 will have a new Golden Sun game on display... according to Internet reports. They'd better be right..."

=

Cynic Productions and LOSERS (Leaders of Society Equal Real Suckers) presents...

**The Secret Life of Adepts: "Bring Me To Life"**

Mia shivered and rubbed her arms as she walked through a hall surrounded by cold, cracked stonewalls. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself as she continued to wander through the never-ending passageway. There were no doors, no windows, just endless stonewalls, and as Mia walked along the path she became increasingly nervous. 

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors. Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home."_

'There's nothing here but walls,' she observed anxiously as the air suddenly became nippier. This freaked her out since there were no openings in the walls, therefore there couldn't be a way for a draft to blow through. 'What is this? Where am I?' she thought uneasily still, shivering increasingly and having to wrap her arms around herself.

_"(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside. (Save me.) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up.) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up.) Before I come undone. (Save me. ) Save me from the nothing I've become."_

Soon, the air became so cold that even as a Mercury Adept, Mia grew more exhausted as she struggled to stay on her feet. The blue-haired girl felt as if she was in the outskirts of Prox without a jacket as she collapsed on the ground. Ridden with chills, Mia curled up with her legs tucked underneath her and arms around her knees as she fought to survive against the freezing temperatures.

_"Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life."_

'This could be it,' she thought as she tightened her arms around her knees in a futile attempt to warm herself. Not even the several layers of robes she wore could protect her from the subzero temperatures that surrounding her, and she closed her eyes thinking, 'this is the end. I never thought my life could end this way...'

_"(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside. (Save me.) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up.) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up.) Before I come undone. (Save me. ) Save me from the nothing I've become."_

Suddenly, her location changed and she found herself in another passageway. On either side of her were two large metal doors with fragile-looking door handles. Climbing back onto her feet, Mia stared from one door to the other then back again. 'Now where am I?' she thought, confused. 'What could be behind these doors?'

"Bring me to life. I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside. Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead."

Taking a deep breath, she took one step towards the left door and eased it open. On the other side of the door was a familiar male blue-haired Mercury Adept and... herself? 'What is this?' she asked herself. Why am I here with that jerk?' As she watched, she realised that her clone was actually smiling blissfully. She couldn't believe it, but it got worse as Alex got down on one knee.

_"All of this night I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything."_

"Mia," he said lovingly, "over these years together you'd made me a very happy man. However, I would be the happiest guy alive if," he took out a black box from his pocket, "you'd take my hand in marriage."   
He popped open the black box and revealed a diamond ring. Mia watched in utmost horror as her clone broke down in tears, nodded and fell into his arms. In one swift, terrified action, Mia slammed the door as Alex and her clone grew closer to share a kiss.

_"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something wrong. Bring me to life."_

Breathing heavily in shock, Mia backed away from the door and her worst nightmare - or so she thought. After she regained her composure, she crept to the other door and gently pushed it open.

Her heart skipped a beat when she found a certain blonde Venus Adept on the other side. He was smiling gently as he and another clone of Mia walked together peacefully along the shores of Kalay.

"It's been a long time since we've been here," he said, kicking a rock as they walked. Mia's clone smiled serenely as she gazed into Isaac's eyes. He stared back into hers, and soon their faces were but inches apart from each other.

_"(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside. (Save me.) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up.) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up.) Before I come undone. (Save me. ) Save me from the nothing I've become."_

Suddenly, Isaac was struck down by an invisible force and fell to the ground. Both Mia and her clone stared in horror as a maniacal laugh faded into the empty air, and Mia's clone ran to Isaac's body. However, he did not move. Someone screamed, but it was not the clone - it was Mia herself.

"ISAAC!!!"

_"Bring me to life. I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside."_

"Isaac! Isaac! Oh..."

Mia sat up in bed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Realising that she was back in Vale, in Isaac's house, in her bedroom, she wiped her tears and shook her head clear of her nightmare.

Mia had calmed herself down when Isaac burst into the room.

"Mia!" he said urgently. "Are you okay? I heard you scream and I came in here as quickly as I could." Mia nodded. "I'm fine. Come closer, Isaac."

Isaac blinked in confusion, but smiled and walked over to Mia's bed.

"I was worried about y-," he started to say, but Mia gently shushed him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Bring me to life," she whispered softly, and they kissed tenderly as the night sky slowly turned into sunrise.

_"Bring me to life."_

=

Lord Cynic: "Eh... okay, here's the thing. That was actually not the first idea I had for an ending. Everything up until the last bit was in the original, but I changed the ending. Why? Well, two things. 1. The ending may have been too long and might've stretched the lyrics of the song. 2. My original ending might not have fitted the atmosphere of the story that I tried to create. Oh, wait, I know. After I submit this version, I'll retype the story and add the ending I've drafted, how's that? Good? Hope so." Thinks for a second. "Oh yeah, and thanks to Joker's Specter for showing me easier ways to format my stories to make them easier to read.

=

Lord Cynic: "Mmm... yes... things have changed since I posted this. Now the HTML code I used to uie doesn't work anymore... blah. Oh well, here's the Reviewer's Spotlight.

**Reader's Spotlight**

**"Joker's Specter"**  
They say it's best to write with your deepest feelings and emotions. Certain songs don't hurt either... I like to listen to angst songs to get a feeling for these types of stories. It also depends on your mood at the time, so people could probably guess the mood I was in at the time of writing.  
Yeah, I know what you mean about the italicised lyrics. However, now with the new QuickType system the HTML won't work... ah well, essentially less typing to do.

**"0===R=a=g=n=a=r=o=k="**  
Dark? I am one of the masters of darkness! I have darkness coming out of my ears!!! Muwahahahaha - wait, that's smoke.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**"Black Demon567"**  
Thank you, thank you. Bows... gets pelted with iguanas. ACK!!!


End file.
